


Discord

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [72]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kageyama's first crush didn't go anything like he wanted it to, but he doesn't have anyone else to blame but himself.





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

There was no reason for Kageyama to like the guy. They were nothing alike, and their approach to everything ever was radically different. If they weren’t both on the volleyball team, they probably never would’ve talked to each other directly unless by necessity.

It didn’t stop Kageyama from having his first ever crush one Kunimi Akira, but he supposed there was little he could do about it. 

More than one night was spent staring at the ceiling in his room, pondering why his heart sped up and his belly fluttered whenever he looked at Kunimi. Kunimi was a mopey person who never met a challenge that didn’t make him sigh in irritation. Kageyama wondered often how Kunimi managed to be skilled at volleyball when he didn’t try hard at anything he did.

Maybe that’s why he liked Kunimi, who was the epitome of everything Kageyama wasn’t and it fascinated him. Or maybe it was because Kunimi’s face was pleasing to the eye, and when he gave a rare smile, it transformed his entire being like he smiled with his whole self and not just his lips.

Kageyama flushed at thinking about someone else’s lips.

His insides panicked when the team started to stumble into discord. Kunimi smiled less; everyone else glared more. It ached in Kageyama’s gut, and the harder he tried to fix it, the worse it became.

When things came to a head, Kageyama’s whole chest burned as he watched them — watched  _ him _ — walk away and never look back. His expected letter of invite to Aobajousai never came, and they both went their separate ways. Feelings he didn’t know what to do with simmered down, and Kageyama went back to volleyball because it had yet to turn him away.

It wasn’t until they faced each other on a different court, this time in radically different uniforms, that Kageyama realized that some things don’t go away like they should. Iwaizumi still helped Kindaichi with his form and positioning, and Kunimi still gazed off into the empty spaces of the gym like his mind was somewhere else. 

When that gaze met Kageyama’s, however, his throat ran dry and his heart lurched against his ribs.

After that practice match, Kageyama stormed through the hallways to find Kunimi, to explain himself, to say he had changed, but Kunimi was nowhere to be found. He headed for the nearest bathroom to wash off his face and got an earful from Kindaichi that he knew he wholly deserved. 

Already changed and ready to leave, Kageyama sat on the grass outside the gym building and jolted in surprise when someone sat next to him. He didn’t expect that someone to be Kunimi.

“Hey.” Kunimi didn’t look at him directly, instead eyeing a cherry tree with particular interest. “You’re different.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama swallowed past his sandpaper tongue and croaked, “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Kunimi finally fixed his gaze on Kageyama and gave him a hint of a smile. “I’m willing to just be regular old rivals if you are. Fighting is boring.”

“Okay,” Kageyama lied. He didn’t want, had never wanted, to be that with Kunimi. He had a year’s worth of pent up feelings begging for Kunimi’s approval, but they greedily lapped up this meager gesture of approval like the traitorous cowards they were. He hung his head and said honestly, “I wish things had been different.”

“Me too, Kageyama.” Kunimi socked him in the shoulder and stood, shielding his eyes as he looked out over the school grounds. “I think your bus is leaving.”

Shooting to his feet, Kageyama chirped a curt ‘thanks’ and sped off toward the team bus, that was already full of his teammates and a perplexed Takeda who sighed in relief when Kageyama appeared. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Kageyama bit his lip and hung his head. “Sorry, sensei.”

In the seat next to his, Hinata had an odd expression on his face. “Where were you? I thought you’d yell at me for sucking at stuff.”

“What for?” Kageyama grumbled, planting his forehead against the seat back in front of him. “You already know you suck. Everyone in Miyagi knows you’re a defective little gremlin.”

The squawks of protest next to him coaxed a shred of normalcy back to Kageyama’s demeanor, and the pained coil of stress in his stomach slowly abated.

So Kunimi would never feel the same way and Kageyama knew that; it didn’t stop him from wishing some things — a lot of things — had turned out different.


End file.
